Katherine Jasso
Appearance Katherine has dark, curly hair, very pale skin and some Hispanic features as green eyes and a pointy nose. She's usually seen wearing colorful clothes, with her fingernails polished and light make-up as long as she's not in school. With her uniform, she uses loose hair and the school sweater over her. Katherine has a perfect smile and even if she's only around 5'3 tall, she has a very good figure for a girl her age. Personality Katherine is a very quiet, relaxed, non-confrontational girl. She's docile and calm in front of most situations and usually prefers to remain silent and let the things be than argue for what she believes in, even if that's not convenient for her at all in certain situations. She has a very light sense of humor and can laugh pretty much at anything, especially around close friends like Amelie or Akemi. Katherine is not hard to impress and can be often marveled by the world around her, which usually makes her craving for knowledge, studying about science or history, because of this, Katherine usually has very good grades. Before and not long after arriving the Digital World, Katherine was constantly looking for acceptance of any kind; be the best child, the most gorgeous, the most intelligent, so she tries to have the better looks, the better grades or the best stuff. Nevertheless, she used to feel she didn't have any true friends and often found herself alone against life problems. Just like Jazz's, Undying Curiosity '''is Katherine's fuel and the concept she stands by. Katherine likes to spend her time studying or sewing. She can be very spoiled or jealous at times and get easily mad or depressed when things don't go her way, even if she prefers to keep trying than quitting. Katherine loves designing clothes, so she has a very wide selection of yarn, cloth, and different sewing instruments, as she spends whole nights without sleeping drawing sketches and designing clothes to then make them come true. History Katherine was born in Madrid, Spain. Her father was from Venezuela and her mother from France. Due to her father’s job, she spent her whole childhood moving from town to town, without spending more than a year in the same city. Madrid, Barcelona, Paris, Verona, Buenos Aires, Seoul, Amsterdam, are some of the places where she's been at. When she was 13, her father got a position as the CEO of a very important clothes company in Shibuya, Japan. Katherine's family core decided to move there, her father promising this time Katherine would be able to remain in one school for at least a couple of years. She went by through the next three years without succeeding at making friends in Japan, due to her lack of social skills and the language barriers. '''First arc The dream One day, a 16-years-old Katherine wakes up after having a strange dream about two strange creatures and she being wounded from death in the highest floor of a tower. She notices there is a strange device on top of her nightstand, which she had never seen before. Driven by her curiosity, Katherine tries to find out where does it come from by going to the internet. The teenager finds 'Overlord Enterprises', a company that factures toys of the sorts. She heads towards the main building, located in Downtown Shibuya. There, she meets Talia Brandt, a woman who, upon seeing the device she owns, decides to show her two creatures that don't resemble any creature Katherine has ever seen before. After having a fight with three Tsukaimon attacking Katherine, Talia explains these creatures are called 'digimon' and what Katherine own is a 'digivice', meaning she has been somehow selected to have at least one digimon and travel to a different dimension where these creatures come from, called 'the Digital World'. Considering her digimon is supposed to be waiting for her and after dwelling for some minutes on the matter and fueled by her own curiosity, Katherine decides to go to that world at that exact same moment, driven by her desire to know it and see it with her own eyes and arguing that, if she has time to think about this decision, she will not take it. Katherine follows Talia's instructions and dives into the Shibuya River, where the portal to this land was supposed to be located. Meeting Jazz Katherine arrived into the Digital World unconscious, she woke up in the middle of the Folder Desert to see Boru, Koru, and Roru rummaging through her stuff. When they noticed she had woken up, the three Psychemons ran scared, taking her digivice. Katherine tried to chase them but collapse once again due to the heat and the aftershock of arriving into the Digital World. Katherine woke up on top of a Monochromon, being driven by a merchant Vi-Elecmon with a Koemon as a passenger. The merchant explained he had found her in the middle of the desert while he passed some water to the human. Katherine explained a group of Psychemon had taken her digivice upon her arrival while the Vi-Elecmon suggested her to sleep some more and get rest until they got to Rustport Town. While she was asleep, the Vi-Elecmon let Katherine with a group of digimon accompanied by Yume Negai. Once Katherine woke up, the rest of the group, lead by Yume Negai's Bacomon named Toy, decided to help Katherine finding her digivice. After investigating for a while and with a bit of Fortune, Katherine discovered the Psychemon who took her digivice were hiding in Gururu Cave, even though she separated from Yume in the process. After getting there, Katherine discovered the bandits were being attacked by Fugamon who was facing Jazz, the leader of the bandits, asking for her to give him the digivice. Fugamon threatened with killing Boru, Koru and Roru if Jazz didn't give him the digivice and revealed he knew she had it because Koemon, who worked for his gang had told him. Katherine realized she was to blame for letting out the information to Koemon back on top of the Monochromon and jumped to distract Fugamon to save the Psychemon's lives. After hiding around Jazz's hideout, Katherine got to see the Psychemon fighting to defend each other and their sister Jazz as she came to understanding they were not bad creatures. After unwillingly causing a distraction that helped Boru win his own fight against one of the members of Fugamon's gang, Katherine ended up joining forces with Jazz to defeat Koemon, after her digivice revealed Jazz was actually her digimon partner. Yume Negai, Toy and Cloudy arrived the hideout to help Katherine, defeating Fugamon and the process. The damages caused to the cave by the fierce battle that had taken place inside of it made the place start to crumble. Katherine, Jazz, the Psychemons and Yume, and her partners managed to barely escape, with the help of Andrea, a Vermillimon who was a slave of Fugamon and his gang, which Katherine had helped with some water before getting inside the cave. Yume Negai and her partners decided to part ways with Katherine right after. Once the group returned to Rustport, they were put under custody by Roff the Meramon, Rustport's Chief of Security. The Zoid Gems After her first night sleeping inside the Digital World, Katherine wakes up in Roff's house. The Meramon explains they were very aware of what Jazz's bandits were doing and that they stole things and sold them to buy food for homeless digimon hence they won't take legal repercussion against them, considering they helped taking down Fugamon's band who were actually dangerous criminals. Roff reveals, however, that he spoke to Jazz and she does not wish to become Katherine's partner. Katherine, Koru, Roru, and Jazz depart towards Andrea's home, a cave located at the middle of the Folder Desert to return the Vermillimon back with his tribe. Upon arriving, they discover Andrea was the former leader of the tribe before being kidnapped by Fugamon. They also discover Lava, another Vermillimon member of the tribe was about to take Andrea's place as the leader. Lava blames Andrea for leaving the rest of the tribe to their own and does not believe Andrea, being an Ultimate-level digimon, was unable to defeat Fugamon and go back home. Reiki the Goddramon, an ancient deity original from the Vermillimon Tribe appears to try and calm things down. Lava challenges Andrea to a traditional one-on-one combat to expel Andrea from the tribe and be proclaimed the new leader. Once the battle is about to reach a gruesome ending, both Katherine and Jazz, feeling completely frustrated stand in the way of the combat and ask them to understand the reasons behind the other's actions. During their speech, Katherine explains Andrea's actions to Lava, understanding Jazz's point of view in the process, realizing he is not so different from the Lopmon since they were both just scared of leaving everything behind and endangering their siblings. Jazz, on her side, explains Lava's point to Andrea, telling him that he has to trust his siblings and trust they'll be okay and support her decisions, so he should have just escaped from Fugamon and trust his siblings would fight against the bandit for everyone's freedom. In the process, Jazz comes to understanding this is what she must do herself: trust Koru, Roru, and Boru will be alright and leave to follow her dream of knowing the whole Digital World next to Katherine and discovering why were they chosen. Jazz then tells Roru and Koru she'll be going with Katherine if she still lets her and she hopes they can forgive her. Katherine replies by saying she'll gladly take Jazz as her digimon partner. Amazed at Katherine and Jazz's actions Reiki decides to tell them the legend of the Zoid Gems, suggesting the Ancient Sage could give them the answers they are both looking for. After coming back to Rustport, Katherine and Jazz leave the Psychemons and Roff in charge of building a shelter for homeless digimon so they won't suffer any longer. The Jazz's bandits split temporarily while Jazz leaves with Katherine following the rumor of a Zoid Gem possibly being located at Terabyte Mountain, leaving Koru, Boru, and Roru at Rustport. Rococo Village Katherine, alongside Jazz, arrived at Rococo Village, located by the foot of Terabyte Mountain, where they met Sorcerimon and discovered the town had been invaded by massive clouds, stopping them from getting a single ray of light for over six months and causing many digimon to leave town due to the adverse weather conditions. They learned about Gotsumon, a digimon who had appeared around 5 months ago to give sunlight to the digimon in need in exchange for money and had become the town's mayor. After going to Gotsumon's palace, Katherine and Jazz meet Alraumon, Gotsumon's servant. Gotsumon gives them a quill that speaks about the legendary Zoid Gem, hidden at a cave going up Terabyte Mountain. However, Gotsumon's attitude seems rather mean towards his servants and the rest of the townsfolks. Alraumon looks for Katherine and Jazz later on and asks them to let her accompany them to the cave. She then tells them the story about Floramon, her best friend, who disappeared looking for the same gem, trying to save the town. By following the quill's instructions, Katherine and Jazz, along Alraumon, go up the mountain and arrive at the cave, where they fight IceDevimon, who confesses that he has been working for Gotsumon, who has taken the gem five months ago and is using it to sell solar energy to the townsfolks. Inside the cave, they find Floramon's journal, finding out she was killed by IceDevimon in her quest for the gem. Jazz awakens the power of the Digimental of Support hidden in that same cave and evolves into Moosemon to defeat IceDevimon. The group then heads for the palace to defeat Gotsumon who evolves into Icemon and confesses he has been making Alraumon overwork to use the substance she segregates from her head to cloud the sky and keep his seeling solar energy business going. Jazz defeats Icemon and Katherine finds the gem Gotsumon was using, discovering it's actually the Ochre Zoid Gem. After a couple of days, the sun comes back to Rococo Village and the duo waves their goodbyes at Alraumon and Sorcerimon leaving the town at peace. The double kidnapping and the Lazuli Zoid Gem Katherine and Jazz arrive at Whitewater City, following Alraumon's rumor about an archeologist having a powerful gem. They soon discover such archeologist is a Kokatorimon who has been kidnapped along with his daughter, Okimi the Piyomon, the gem that he owned also disappearing on the process. The girl and the bunny meet Miyu and Bloom, a Chinese Tamer and her Palmon who are currently working for Coaltmon, a friend of the kidnapped archeologist who's also interested in discovering what happened to his friend. Not too long after, the group discovers there are three groups involved in the digimons disappearance, each of them having one of the three missing elements: Kokatorimon, Okimi, and the gem. However, none of them ended up with the part that they wanted. The groups, known as the Dark Army, the Kogoro Clan, and the ZEO Mafia are planning to trade or steal these elements so each of them can have the element they want. Along with Okimi's best friend, a Gomamon named Arthur, and Reviewmon, an important know-it-all working at Whitewater, Katherine, Jazz, Miyu, and Bloom manage to frustrate an exchange where the Dark Army and the Zeo Mafia were going to trade their assets happening at a train that goes through Cipher Jungle. When the Police of Whitewater arrives, both criminal bands are forced to flee the scene, not before Katherine and Jazz face Luke the Valkyrimon, a powerful member of the Dark Army, a group that seems heavily interested in getting the Zoid Gens.